1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to audio recording and playback and, in particular, to a system and method for recording, storing, and retrieving audio files using encoded labels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional methods of storing analog audio and digital audio files include magnetic formats such as mylar-based recording tape and magnetic discs and hard drives. Such methods, while practical and widely-used by the average consumer, do not lend themselves to applications in which a brief audio sound clip is desired for quick and easy storage and retrieval. In particular, it is desirable to be able to retrieve a sound clip associated with a photograph, image, or other memorabilia such as found in a scrapbook, school yearbook, or family photo album.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,233, “Device for Recording Multiple Discrete Messages for a Book,” issued to Gresser, Jr. et al., for example, discloses a book recorder that is attached to or incorporated into a book and that records, archives and plays back multiple discrete messages. The disclosed book recorder includes a text label component which provides a listing of message entries in which the user can write down a brief description of an audio message in the corresponding message entry. This method, however, requires the user to manually cross-reference an audio message to the corresponding photograph, image, or other memorabilia. If the manual entry is made incorrectly, or not made at all, the user may not be able to retrieve the desired sound clip or audio file at a later time.
What is needed is a method and system for recording and playing back sound clips or audio files, where the user can quickly and easily correlate the audio file with an indicium such as a photograph, an image, or other memorabilia found on the page of a book or album.